


Meeting Satan

by Lucifersagents



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Possessive Lucifer, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifersagents/pseuds/Lucifersagents
Summary: What would it be like to meet Lucifer you ask?





	Meeting Satan

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first (if not my first) Lucifer fics. There's also a sequel to this one. I would list it as a chapter, but it's not. It's connected, but a totally separate fic. I hope you guys enjoy this one! :)

There was a chill in the air as you closely followed the Winchester brothers into the abandoned building. They wanted you to stay back, but you assured them that you had to come. You wanted to make sure they were safe. It was dusk, but you remembered to bring your flashlight. You could at least prepared for the dark, along with the monsters that lived there. However, you couldn’t have been prepared for what happened next.

Dean and Sam were pushed by a force, against the wall that was to your right. You gasped, “Sam, Dean, are you guys okay,” you rushed over to them, but their eyes looked past you, growing wide. You turned around, you grabbed your knife from your side, ready to fight. You walked forward a few inches, looking around.

“That little piece of metal in your hand isn’t going to hurt me, [Y/N],” Lucifer spoke as he came out of the shadows from the other room. He smirked as his face became illuminated from the light that was coming in from the window. “However those good looks certainly could.”

“Lucifer,” Dean grunted from behind you. “Don’t let him sweet talk you. He’s a dirty son of a bitch,” Dean said.

“Such harsh words Dean. I thought we could be friends, what a shame. I’ll settle for [Y/N] instead,” Lucifer smiled deviously as he sauntered over to you. You noticed how handsome he was, for Satan that is. “You’re not scared of me are you, angel?”

“No, I’m not. I trust you won’t hurt me. If you wanted to hurt me you already would have,” you smiled, looking into the eyes of Satan.

“You’re a smart cookie, I like you,” Lucifer smirked, moving a lock of hair behind your ear. “I couldn’t hurt you,” he paused leaning in to whisper into your ear, “unless you wanted me to that is.”

“Get away from her,” Sam yelled.

“Sam, relax. I’m just having a friendly conversation with [Y/N],” Lucifer said, looking back at you. He cupped your face in his hand, “you are quite beautiful, too bad you’re with these two.” He suddenly gripped your face, his nails slightly imprinting into your skin, “I hope I never have to hurt this pretty little face of yours.”

You gritted your teeth, not letting him get a reaction out of you. “I hope I never have to hurt you, Lucifer,” you said flatly. You meant it, but if you had to, you would hurt him. You knew Sam and Dean were going to grill you later for everything, but you didn’t care. You loved looking into his eyes, they were so alluring. 

Lucifer towered over you, leaning in close, your lips just inches apart. “Don’t think just because I like you, that I’ll spare you. I’ll bring you to hell, where you’ll never leave,” he whispered, “that’s a promise.”

“I guess it wouldn’t be much of a hell then, would it,” you whispered back with a smirk.

He let go of your face, a wide grin on his face, “I like you angel, but the next time we meet, I might not be so nice. Especially if these two are going to try something. Try harder next time boys. Toodleloo.” He waved, disappearing from sight.

Dean and Sam rushed towards you, looking you over. “What the hell did he say to you,” Dean scolded.

“Nothing important Dean. He’s quite the charmer,” you remarked with sarcasm in your tone. “Let’s get out of here, he’s not here anymore.”

“How do you know,” Sam asked, grabbing your arm.

You looked at the younger Winchester, “trust me Sam, I just know, okay?”

They glanced at one another, then at you. Dean shrugged, “whatever. We need to talk when we get back to the motel.”

You looked down at your shoe, it was untied; it hadn’t been untied before. “I need to tie my shoe, go on ahead. I’ll be down in two seconds.”

“Be careful. If he comes back, just yell for us,” Dean instructed, grabbing Sam’s arm, taking him along to the Impala.

You watched them leave as you bent down to tie your shoe. You looked over your shoulder as you finished tying your shoe, “trying to get me all alone? You didn’t have to untie my shoe lace.” You turned around, immediately meeting Lucifer’s eyes.

“I forgot to give you my parting gift,” Lucifer smirked, his voice low. He put a forceful hand behind your head, pressing his lips against yours. The kiss was full of heat; you were surprised, but you definitely didn’t mind. His kiss flooded your body with an unfamiliar warmness. Who knew a kiss from Satan himself would be so great? He broke the kiss, giving his lips a slow lick.

“See you later, Lucifer,” you whispered, turning to leave.

“In your dreams,” he muttered. “Literally.”


End file.
